The present invention relates to copolymers for optical fiber applications.
Optical fibers are generally composed of a core and a cladding surrounding the core. It is required that the core and cladding materials have desirable optical properties, as well as suitable physical properties to permit processing of the fibers. An example of a core material having desired optical properties (including high light transmission and a high refractive index) and physical properties is polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA). One class of optical fibers having a PMMA core include a cladding material formed of a fluorinated (meth)acrylate, such as trifluoroethyl methacrylate, or copolymers thereof.
Applicant has found a class of copolymers that are useful as a cladding material for optical fibers. The class of materials exhibit desirable optical properties and processing advantages over conventional cladding materials.